Treasured
by Iuvenalis
Summary: They both lived separate lives, bound by their present circumstances. Change however, is in the tides and the one thing we yearn for the most can be found in the most oddest places...
1. Chapter 1 A Lady

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)

**Treasured**

**Chapter 1 – A Lady **

His body felt heavy and lethargic as a wave of nausea rolled through his stomach. Opening his eyes was painful, for salt water from the sea kept stinging him, almost with reproach for even attempting to cross it. In that moment Kenshin felt all hope slip away as he slowly ebbed in and out of consciousness. But then he felt something lifting him around the middle of his body, like he was being taken up by something…an angel perhaps?

He squinted down and saw a rope had been secured around his middle and he was being winched up to a black behemoth like ship. It sails were black and red…and suddenly Kenshin felt even worse, if that was possible for the condition he was in. _PIRATES…I'm being taken away by pirates. This is the last thing I need _he thought.

A multitude of colourful characters watched as he was set down on the deck and immediately searched for weapons. Being placed in a situation which compromised him gave Kenshin some strength to at least defend himself if he had to.

'I have no weapons. And I'm no pirate. If I could work my way to the next land stop upon your boat, I would be eternally grateful' He stated. He didn't know what telling them this would achieve but, pirates weren't stupid were they?

'Eternally Grateful?' said a sweet female voice from somewhere behind all the men crowding him. 'Don't overdo yourself…you might find that you like my boat' she continued.

Kenshin searched for whom the voice belonged to and found it as the men parted to let through a lady. Kenshin could not take his eyes off her. Her tight cotton pants were tucked into her knee high boots. The cotton short she wore moulded to her body like a second skin. Her hair was long and illustrious tamed several chopsticks at her nape. It was her eyes however, that captured him in their sparkling azure depths. She was gorgeous. Kenshin had always thought that he would be attracted to…well a lady in the most refined sense. Not a woman who masqueraded as a male pirate on a ridiculously large ship.

Walking towards him she let her eyes slide over his body, and face taking in every detail.

'Now tell me dearest aristocrat friend of mine. What is a gentleman doing floating around on a piece of driftwood in the middle of nowhere?' she inquired.

Kenshin didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He knew he was skilled in many types of combat, but with depleted reserves and well being in the middle of nowhere, with no weapon, limited his choices of escape significantly. He looked into her eyes hoping that if he told the truth she would believe him.

'I'm searching for my sister, my lady' he said.

'And your sister is lost on high seas because….' She said trailing off.

'She was taken by a group of pirates. Who they are, I know not. I thought if I travelled long enough and asked around I would find her. Eventually' he finished lamely. Now that he went over the plan in his head it seemed stupid to him as well. 'If you look in my top right pocket you will find a miniature portrait of her'

As she stared at him for a few moments and said 'Well, if she looks anything like you my sweet, she's a very lucky girl indeed'. She extracted the picture from his pocket and looked at it. The girl in the picture was young, about 16, and if her blond curls and blue eyes were anything to go by, she was definitely beautiful.

'What is your name?'

'My name is Kenshin Himura. And what perchance would be your name my lady' he dared to inquire.

'My name is Kaoru, and I am no Lady. You would do best to remember that in the future my sweet' she replied curtly 'Cut his rope. Give him a place in the Galley. Honestly he looks weak and the kitchen is the best place to start.' Looking at him she continued 'You will work your way to wherever we go. Should you wish to depart or stay is your choice. We work hard here but the rewards are plentiful. Working as a cabin boy and kitchen hand should suit you.' Turning away from him she looked to the tall man standing next to him with long brown spiked up hair. 'Sano, make him a hammock and show him the ropes. You know the deal' she said crisply, turning on her heel and walking away from him taking the picture of his sister with her.

* * *

As she walked away, Kaoru fought to gain composure. There was something about the man, Kenshin, which unsettled her. His beautiful features were quite startling, and anyone else in his position would have balked. Yet he stood tall and demanded what he wanted with pride but not arrogance. He looked handsome even though he looked drowned like a rat. She hadn't missed the sight of his muscled chest or the seawater as it glistened on his body. Her mouth was going dry just thinking about him. Sighing she closed the door to her cabin and threw herself into her chair. She would have to find out about this Kenshin, before she made her next move.

* * *

Kenshin was allowed a days rest before he began his labours in the kitchen and cabins. He was responsible for shopping vegetables for the appropriate meals, and general fetching for Kaoru and her first mate Sano. He enjoyed his job, as he felt that he earned every morsel of food he ate, and more than that they treated him well. The crew invited him into their card games, included him in their jokes and he felt better as each day passed.

Every night he drew a bath for Kaoru and each time he always left before she arrived. This night however as he strode into the room with a bucket of hot water, he stopped at the sight which greeted him. Kaoru was already in the bath almost submerged, if not for her shoulders and feet propped up on the side of the bath. Opening her eyes she looked at Kenshin and smiled wickedly as his face went red with embarrassment.

'Oh my sweet, you didn't have to bother tonight, I thought I'd bath early and so I drew it myself. You can join me if you like' she added after a small pause, while winking at him seductively.

'Uh well um, I was…that is…I'm not sure that would be appropriate' he said stumbling over his words. 'I'm sorry for walking in on you, I was unaware otherwise I wouldn't have dreamed of-'

'Enough!' she said. 'its fine, how do you think I've managed up to this point on a ship full of men? Sit down and talk to me…tell me about yourself.'

Kenshin felt highly uncomfortable being in a room with a naked woman let alone talking to her while she was naked. _Then again she's in the bath, so technically she not naked. Just don't look directly at her and you'll be fine. Have some strength man_.

Nodding Kenshin pulled up a stool and sat down in the corner about 5 metres from the tub.

'Closer my sweet, I want to have a conversation not lose my voice because you're so far away' she said lifting an eyebrow at him. Lifting the stool he moved in a metre.

'Closer'

Moving in another metre, he was about to sit down when he heard her imperious demand again

'Closer. As in next to the tub' she said in an exasperated tone.

Grimly Kenshin felt that the closer he got to the bath tub the closer he came to losing his sanity. _Face it man, she's a beautiful woman, naked in a bathtub and you're talking to her so you're going to do just that and leave._

She shifted to face him.

'Where in England do you live?' she asked quietly

'I live on the corner of Mayfair and Grand in London City. My house there is not the largest but it was enough for my sister and I.' he replied honestly.

'And why is that you believe your sister is still at sea?'

'Since pirates took her I assume she must still be at sea…but honestly, it has been so long I have no knowledge of where she could be at all. Every day without her drives a stake through my heart. I swore to protect her, and I have failed miserably.' He whispered.

'But you have courage enough to brave the seas, pirates and more since you're here now. Most other men would remain at home and weep over the matter. You on the other hand, have actively sought her out despite the slimmest hope. That is true love for a sibling my sweet.' She said smilingly.

'May I ask you something?' said Kenshin and Kaoru looked at him urging him to continue, 'How is that a lady of elegance, grace and intelligence such as yourself is the captain of a pirate ship. You seem to be refined like a lady born and bred in London yet you're here.' He stated

'Can pirates not be elegant, graceful or intelligent? Each man on this ship is talented in his own right and they support me for they're own reasons. And I have my reasons for being here but, alas they are not as straightforward as yours. But that is a story for another day…Tell me, do you prefer lemons or limes?'

'I beg your pardon?' he replied bewildered

'I said, do you prefer lemons or limes'

'Uh personally?' he contemplated the thought for moment and answered 'Limes.'

'Hmmm…I thought so'

'Thought what?

'Oh nothing'. Sighing inwardly Kenshin managed to keep his face politely blank. He never knew what she was thinking.

* * *

Dearest Esteemable Audience,

Tell me what you think - if it needs changes, don't hesitate to tell me ;-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Bedfellow

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)

**Treasured**

**Chapter 2 – A Strange Bedfellow**

'I stink'

'You do.'

'I can't help it…'

'How many times have I told you not to sleep here?'

'Was I supposed to count Jou Chan?'

'No ahou. It's a figure of speech. It stinks here. You stink.'

'It's comfortable though'

'It's a menagerie Sano'

'Hn'

* * *

Kenshin noticed that while all the crew gave Kaoru their respect, Sano was allowed certain discretions that other crewmates were not. He teased her, and allowed her the same courtesy and called her Jou Chan. They were like siblings and looking at them reminded him of his sister Ami. Her sweet gentle tone's, kindness and naivety were things he had overlooked all too often. _Did I protect her too much...is that why she was taken away? Because she knew too little of the world? _He remembered their time together often. Sighing he smiled to himself as he listened to Kaoru and Sano's banter. Although she was tough, she was fair and true to her heart. Each time he thought he knew her, she surprised him with her depth of understanding of human nature. She gauged each persons measure correctly and interpreted their needs without fail. 

'_One should never be overly judgmental Kenshin'_

'_But what if the situation requires a severe riposte? Perhaps the person in question deserves brutality in order to understand the errors of their ways'_

'_I don't believe in harsh measures to overcome stupidity or ignorance. When you judge someone you prevent yourself from empathising. Apathy is the sibling of ignorance, Kenshin, which leads to false consciousness...is that what you want?' _

Her compassion and uncanny blunt nature had somehow imbued itself within his heart. It had only been a few weeks. Kenshin felt like it had been a decade.

* * *

Kaoru watched Kenshin from the corner of her eye. She found that the more outwardly happy he appeared, he was least happy in his heart. Whenever he thought no one was looking, his face reflected sorrow and desolation at being unable to find any leads regarding his sister. Their several land stops had been fruitless even with Kaoru's extensive list of contacts and knowledge of the pirating arena. 

At their current stop however, Kaoru was sure some progress would be made. It was a group of islands highly favoured by pirates due its geographical position which was central to all trade routes, and generously populated with characters of ill repute. On the main island, various states of 'social immorality' could be found. Kaorus favourite place however, was the Akebeko, a strangely sanitary ale house compared to its surrounding elements. Walking in, Kaoru and her crew were immediately greeted with loud shouts and raucous yelling. Walking up to two ladies who looked entirely too similar she greeted them warmly.

'Sae, Tae! Long time no see!'

'Kaoru Chan! You should have sent word and we would had everything set up for your arrival!' they enthused 'And who might this be?' inquired Sae, the more vivacious of the twins.

'Oh, where are my manners! This is Kenshin. Himura Kenshin, he's travelling with us for the time being. Kenshin these two lovely ladies are Tae and Sae' she said gesturing towards the twins.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Kenshin San!' they chorused

'Ah, Tae san and Sae san, I can assure you that the pleasure is entirely mine in making your acquaintance' he responded charmingly. By the looks on their faces Kaoru knew they thought he was gorgeous in more ways than one. The Akebeko was place she could rest and stayed there often to regather thoughts the future. Resting a mug of warm Meade on her knee she looked out over the bustling pirate city.

'May I join you Kaoru san?' without turning she knew it was Kenshin.

'Of course Kenshin. There is no need to ask.'

'You seem thoughtful of late. Can I be of any service to you?'

'Ah dear Kenshin. You cannot solve all the world's problems, let alone yours and mine. You have had no success in finding your sister.' She stated. At this he remained silent for a moment before replying.

'Do you believe that she is alive?'

'Does it matter what I think Kenshin?'

'Yes'

'It shouldn't'

'But it does.' He stated quietly. Sighing Kaoru knew she had to tell him what she was about before he took things to the point where she could no longer refuse him.

'You know I'm not like the debutantes in London Kenshin. I don't settle.' _For anything…_

Facing away from him, she felt his movement as his arms came around her, his hands resting over hers on the balcony wall.

'Why must it be that way Kaoru? Why' he whispered. Turning in his arms she faced him.

'It will always be like this. We're from two different worlds Kenshin. We can never be. And my life is such that I'm never settling down. As if we could ever be one in this day and age. I am not selfish enough to take a step with you that I know I could not follow with another. You don't even know me'

'I know what you won't do Kaoru. I know your 'societal reasons', and frankly I find it hard to believe that a woman who has defied society with each step she takes, will back down from experiencing something special simply because the tonne will frown upon it' he stated fiercely. 'I know my heart and, I know that we have something special.'

He knew that in the mood she was in, all arguments would be fruitless. Sighing he returned to his room with a heavy heart.

Unreciprocated emotions were strange bedfellows indeed.

* * *

A short chapter compared to the last one I know ;-) 

Tell me what you think - whether it's good or bad :-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	3. Chapter 3 A Difficult Business

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)

**Treasured**

**Chapter 3 – A Difficult Business**

The next morning Kenshin felt a slight reprieve from Kaoru as she went about her way as if nothing had ever occurred.

_Is better than she pretends you never had that conversation? Wouldn't it be better if she acknowledged your feelings openly as opposed to pretending nothing ever happened…_

Sighing to himself Kenshin felt like he didn't have much choice when it came to Kaoru. She was a force which you never went against.

'Kenshin. I need to speak with you privately'

_Huh? '_Uh, of course Kaoru san.'

'Follow me' nodding Kenshin followed her into a small study which was peppered with sheets of paper and the occasional novel. Settling down on one leathered seat, she motioned him to be seated on the other. She watched him for a moment before speaking.

'I have news of your sister.'

Kenshin stilled in his fidgeting as if he couldn't quite process what she had said.

'Ami? Wha-'

'She is being kept as an entertainer by a group of pirates'

'An entertainer? What kind of entertainer?' he asked quickly as he felt his heart growing heavy with every word Kaoru spoke.

'Fear not. Her role, as far as I have discerned is merely for showroom purposes. She sings and plays the piano, entices the men into making mergers, deals and anything of that nature with the pirates she has been captured by. We cannot act hastily Kenshin…she has become a great asset to them. Her singing and piano playing abilities have been praised by anyone who has seen her. And from her portrait she is quite beautiful, so I cannot imagine what man would not want to possess her. Essentially, they entice rich men with the possibility of having her but with the intention of never actually following through. These men love her element of innocence. I fear that if we wait too long, she will be lost to you…it is your choice what our next move should be.'

'I cannot risk waiting Kaoru. She is my sister, and only god knows what she has been through so far. What have we learned from scouting?'

'The group who hold her are keenly aware of her value. They guard her quite voraciously. She is never alone. So far I have seen her go for walks but a man is never far away keeping an eye on her. At the entrance of their current place of residence there are four guards. 2 outer, 2 inner. There are always 2 at the bar. 2 by her side at the piano. And one sitting with the leader of their group. When she sleeps there are two guards stationed outside her door which is locked at night. Her window faces the street and is directly above the entrance, so any idea's about an escape via the window can be discarded. Unless we dispose of the guards in the outer entrance before we take her. I have not had a chance to enter the residence in question myself. This is only the information I received from a trusted informant.'

'An ambush would not serve our purposes, is what you are trying to say…so we cannot attack openly. Subterfuge. Why send in someone to bring Ami, out but not as an attacker, as a friend. A performer of sorts who can disguise themselves.' Kenshin reasoned desperately.

'Of course this was the conclusion I reached as well. You however cannot go. Should Ami see you she may not follow the plan and give us up unintentionally. I thought I might send in a lady, who could join Ami in singing, and perhaps befriend her. Lead her to an isolated place where her shadow guards could be dealt with. And we could then make a hasty retreat from there. What do you say?'

'Agreed. Though which lady of your acquaintance were you planning on sending. Does she have a means to defend herself? Is she trained performing?'

'You needn't worry my sweet. I know the perfect lady for the job.' She said grinning.

Ah she loved subterfuge in all its forms. Especially when she controlled the deception. _Kenshin is going to be in for a surprise_ she thought wickedly.

* * *

The plans were set in motion for tonight. The agent or subterfuge performer so to speak, would frequent the club for a few nights before insinuating herself into the performance. After all, who could resist two singing beauties?

He paced the Akebeko inn restlessly while he waited for the agent to appear. He wanted to know if they were up for the job. Hearing a sound he turned and halted at the sight which greeted him.

_Kaoru_

He had never seen her in anything but her breeches and boots. In a dress she was exquisite. She had donned a dark purple gown, tightly corseted with a similar coloured ribbon. The cap sleeves showed of her lovely arms which were encased in long gloves. The gloves however, ended at her wrists and were attached to a large gleaming ring on her middle finger, leaving the rest of her hands exposed. She swung the purple fan in wide lazy circles around her finger as she walked towards him.

'What do you think my sweet? Am I up for the part?' she said sidling up to him.

The crew cat called and she twirled in a circle and lifted an eyebrow which ceased the all sounds.

'This may take a few nights, or it might take one. I don't know how quickly these fools will fall for it. The point I'm making is this: While I am gone, surveillance must be doubled. I expect nothing short of impeccable routine and I want to hear nothing of 'shoulds or coulds' when I return. It is important that we have everything under control for departure. Sano, oversee the packing, make sure that everything is ready for our exodus at the drop of a hat. Do I make myself clear?' Without waiting she turned and boarded the hired carriage. Kenshin watched as the carriage ambled of towards where his sister was.

_Kaoru, Goodluck. Though something tells me you won't be needing it._

The carriage stopped outside the building and upon opening her door she sighted the name of the inn.

_The Golden Shower? I can think of at least one thing wrong with that name_ she giggled inwardly.

Upon reaching the entrance she was stopped by one of the two guards.

'Well, what do we have here?'

'Gentlemen, I wish to witness this great singer I have heard about. Would you be so kind as to allow me to behold the great beauty and wonder which can only be bestowed upon me by your patrons?' she inquired sweetly which fanning her self coquettishly.

'And what are you willing to give us in exchange?' he sneered

'I will allow you to kiss my hand and escort me to my table like the gentlemen I know you to be' she answered.

'Fair enough by me' agreed the guard, who up until now had remained silent. The more forward of the two leered and stepped back to allow her to be escorted inside.

'Thank You kindly sir. Your kindness warms my heart.'

'Your voice my lady, warms not only my heart but other places as well. But I'm sure you're already aware of your affect' with that he left her at a table in an obscured corner opposite from where a large gleaming black piano sat. Ordering a Peach and Lime Daiquiri, Kaoru settled herself in her seat for the upcoming performance. She glanced around and found the guards noted from the report she had received. Two at the inner entrance, two by the bar, two near the piano and…_the other one hasn't appeared yet._

The lights dimmed and an applause broke out. A beautiful melody of piano chords slipped in between the applause as it diminished the chords rose high and swung low. The strength and splendour of the music curled into Kaoru's ears like a secret she had been longing to hear. Ami's voice was heard after the opening interlude, and she sang with a sweet clear expression of innocence. Yet a glance at her attire and her suggestive words left the men eager and waiting. Kaoru saw what the men found irresistible…_She's an innocent beauty promising a fulfilment of their darkest desires…_Kaoru knew her attractions were not so innocent. Her eyes reflected the portrait of a woman who had experienced hard times and survived. She was not innocent but worldly and her movements, words and intonation displayed these elements clearly. She was the exact opposite of Ami.

She waited until the first segment of Ami's performance was complete before making her way to the piano and seating herself there in the darkness. She began her piece quietly but as people noticed that another performer had arrived the chatter died down and her chords rose to overcome the silence quickly. Eventually she quickened the pace to a cabaret piece Sano had taken her to years ago when she first learned to play…

'_Sano where are we? Are we even allowed to be here? I'm asking you a question ahou!'_

'_SSHHHH listen! Just listen'_

_As she focused she heard a sweet melodic voice infiltrate the air. _

_I've never been to London City _

_Oh but here's more the pity_

_Where was the reverie I had seen_

_The ribbon, lace and satin dream_

_The glimpse of ankle, slim and neat_

_A proverbial drum the Tonne would beat_

_A heathen lady could ever display_

_Such show of flesh never again_

_Oh but, where are we?_

_Lifted from our reverie_

_The smell of desire_

_And to play with fire_

_Piercing sighs_

_No pleasure denied_

_Where was the reverie I had seen_

_The ribbon, lace and satin dream…_

Kaoru knew the song suited her look better than an innocent love harmony. It was dire, dark and pitched with desire. As her last notes rang out the crowd erupted with an applause which she basked in with the experience of a veteran. She swatted the crowd of men around her playfully and smiled at them from behind her fan while smiling flirtatiously.

_Ah this IS fun_

'That was a lovely performance, if I may say so myself' Kaoru heard the sweet voice and knew instantly to whom it belonged. _Ami._

'Why Thank You dear Ami. Though hardly a comparison to your performance which was, If I may say so myself, exquisite.' She said while turning to face the lovely young girl.

'Oh, you have an advantage over me, for I do not know your name. Prey tell, what is your name?'

'Ah my name for all performance purposes is Kamiya. Is there somewhere Miss Ami that we may talk in private?'

'Oh of course Miss Kamiya, please follow me'

Kaoru followed Ami through the tables and behind the stage curtains to where a small den like room held numerous frocks, rouge and ribbons. A guard followed closely.

'This is my dressing room, we can chat here if you like? Please sit down'

Kaoru noted that although the guard did not enter the room he left the door slightly ajar and waited outside. As she looked into her eyes, she noted the strain and worry evident in her expression. Although Ami had bartered herself cleverly into a position which left her veritably untouched, she had still to escape their grasp altogether.

Before leaving Kaoru had taken the miniature portrait of Ami and tucked it into her garter belt high on her thigh. While she sat with her left side visible to the guard. Her right side was only visible to Ami. Sliding up her dress she flashed the portrait to Ami who stilled immediately at the sight of the beloved picture her brother carried with him since he had it commissioned just after her 14th birthday. Her head snapped up as gazed Kaoru wondrously. She knew Ami wanted to ask so many questions, but with a negative shake, Kaoru dispelled any action Ami may have had in doing so.

'So Miss Kamiya. What brings you to The Golden Shower' Kaoru just managed not to grimace at the name.

'I came to hear you sing, little nightingale. I have heard much accolade of the lady who sings like an angel and is more beautiful than a summers evening sky. Of course my singing cannot be compared to yours. It is somewhat cabaret…'

'And how did you come to be on this island?'

'Ah, I bartered my way here on a ship in search of an individual who may have passed through here. I despair for my Love. He has been gone some 6 months and I worry greatly. I thought perhaps travelling I may find news of him. He was thought to have stayed in this very inn, but alas I must return empty handed once more.'

'Oh…that is sad. I do wish you every luck in finding your love. Tell me Kamiya san do you like ribbons, satin and lace? If so then perhaps we should shop together on the morrow…the stalls are out – please do not refuse. We will have all the protection, I have my own guards you see'

Kaoru liked this girl. She was quick on the uptake, and she suspected the development of wit was due to her circumstances. Had the girl stayed in London she would have remained a giggling schoolgirl.

'Agreed. Tomorrow and 2pm, we shall meet here and walk to the stalls for ribbons and lace and all things nice'

After their chat Kaoru was escorted to her carriage, and Ami waved as it ambled away. Returning to her room Ami thought about her night.

_I'm saved at last…I must be guarded by an angel._

_Kenshin I miss you..._

* * *

For some reason I'm feeling more creative about 'Treasured' than any of my other stories...weird

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis


	4. Chapter 4 A Timely Departure

**Treasured**

**Chapter ****4 – A Timely Departure**

Kaoru was tickled pink after her little performance at _The_ _Golden Shower…eugh_. She had been a while at sea and she missed simple pleasures and excitements that she had once experienced before…_well before. _Kenshin on the other hand had almost lost his mind by the time she had returned.

'_Kaoru!'_

'_What happened to Kamiya san?' he blushed prettily at her little barb 'I was worried' he muttered 'I obviously didn't need to'_

'_Jou Chan! You look pleased with yourself! So spill!'_

'_Mmm I had a good time. Your sister is a lovely young lady Kenshin. Very talented.'_

'_She's been playing the piano since she could sit up in a chair. That's what you meant right? When you said she was talented?' his voice rising with agitation at Kaoru's comment._

'_Of course that's what I meant! Stop being such a debutante! Honestly. You'll be happy to know that we should be able to procure your sister and leave here by 2:30 tomorrow at the very latest.' She said cracking her knuckles with satisfaction._

'_You arranged a meet? How can I ever Thank You!'_

'_You can thank me once we get you and your sister all the way back to London City dear friend. With everything packed we should be fine. I'll be meeting Ami at the Markets to shop for ribbons and such tomorrow at 2pm. We will lead the guards away to an area where we can escape unnoticed. Sano, you can deal with the guards, there's only two of them anyway.' Yawning Kaoru stood to leave, which prompted Kenshin to rise with her like he had been trained to when a lady left the room in London City. Kaoru raised her eyebrows at the motion 'Goodnight Gentlemen, we have a big day ahead of us so sleep tight'._

Kaoru now stood outside the inn waiting for Ami and her moronic guards to join her. Today she wore a light blur day gown which complemented her eyes nicely. The cap sleeves left the tops of her arms bare until the lacey edge of her gloves covered her hands and arm. She twirled the matching light blue umbrella lazily and turned her face up to the sun.

'_Kaoru…you look lovely'_

'_Thank You Kenshin'_

'_This is for you…to put in your hair. I thought it might look nice.' He said handing her a small blue orchard which matched the colour of her gown._

'_I can put it in for you-'_

'_No that's fine. It's lovely, but I can put it in myself'_

And there the little orchard sat in all its splendour nestled in the whorls of shining black locks. It weighed more heavily in her mind than the mission at hand.

'Ah, Miss Kamiya! How punctual of you!'

'I couldn't bear miss a moment of being in your company dear Ami' she trilled back in her most proper accent. Giggling, Ami linked her arm with Kaoru's and set of for the markets in high spirits.

'And what colours will you be seeking today?'

'umm I think Pink, and some yellow for myself. But for you I think a sapphire colour, and yellow as well.'

'Yellow? Do you think? Hmmm we shall see'

Kaoru was not of the girly element herself, but she could not help but respond to Ami's overtures. The excitement, happiness and sheer joy she exuded was a welcome change from the constant male company. In times like this she missed Misao the most. She was a strange mix of Female Coquietishness and Sword Faring Lady. Kaoru was more inclined to wearing breeches but donned the dress when the occasion required it. _Maybe I'll visit Misao when I get back to London…I have so much to tell her, and no doubt she has much to tell me…_

Before she realised it, they had reached the Carnivale which was the place Kaoru had determined could be easiest to slip away from the guards and have Sano take care of them. She leaned in close to Ami and pretended to contemplate the complex rationale of selecting the correct shade of pink ribbon against Ami's complexion.

'When I put this ribbon down I want you to come quickly with towards the Ghost Shack. We'll lose the guards in there okay?' Making a show of putting the ribbon back Kaoru turned to Ami and smiled.

'Ami dear, why don't we test our mettle and endure some horror in the Ghost House? What do you think?'

'Oooooo I'd like that Miss Kamiya!'

After purchasing their tickets, Kaoru and Ami entered the Ghost House with the two guards following closely. The darkness was difficult to adjust to after the sunlight an Ami clutched Kaoru's hand desperately. Two thumps were heard and Kaoru strode out the other side of the _stupid_ theme house with Ami in tow.

'There was another tailing you Kaoru. I got rid of him too' Sano grinned. Kaoru saw what he meant as he had two guards slumped over his shoulders and held one in his left hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Ami san. We'll get you home soon enough' he said winking at her.

Stealthily they followed the most crowded route out of the carnivale towards the Akebeko. Kaoru could almost hear Kenshin's nervous pacings in the eating hall downstairs. Pulling the umbrella down over Ami's head she rushed into the hall to find Kenshin doing exactly that. Pacing nervously. Upon sighting Ami however he hugged her so tightly all the air whooshed out of her lungs.

'Ami! I'm going to teach you how to sword fight when we get home'. He whispered so only she could hear. Ami grinned in response.

'Well this has been a touching reunion, but we have ship to catch people. Hayaku!' shouted Kaoru.

They carriages rumbled towards the harbour and as she neared the sea edge she felt a mild measure of relief. Being on land for too long always made her feel tetchy.

Boarding was easy enough, as Sano had arranged everything to perfection. He wasn't the First Mate for nothing. As the ship finally set sail and picked up speed with the early afternoon winds, Kaoru felt an ease in the tension between her shoulders.

_London here we come…_

* * *

Dearest Audience, Tell me what you think!

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	5. Chapter 5 To Weak to Give In

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (or any songs by the Foo Fighters) :-)

**Treasured**

**Chapter 5 –**** To Weak to Give In, To Strong to Lose **

The weather on the sea back to London was exceedingly good to Kaoru and her crew. The sun hung high in the cloudless skies and the winds were fierce and cutting pushing their boat further towards London.

Kenshin spent quite a lot of time with his sister and Kaoru felt like she was missing out on her time with him. _He doesn't spend much time with me anymore…_she thought as she watched Kenshin and Ami together.

'Does it really matter Jou Chan'

'Does what really matter Sano?' she sighed

'Don't pretend. You like him. You're jealous of the time he spends with his sister yet you already told him that he has no hope of ever winning your heart.'

'Really none of your business Sano and FYI; I am not jealous' she hissed

'Hey I'm just saying; we both know he has no place in your life with him being aristocracy and you being what you are.'

'And what am I Sano, that prevents me from aspiring earthly desires hmm?'

Sighing Sano knew she was one of her stubborn argumentative moods. 'Just keep it in mind Jou Chan, that's all I'm saying' he stated firmly before striding away from her.

Sighing Kaoru knew what Sano was saying yet for some reason, her logical thought processes had been functioning sub par since the arrival of a certain red headed gentleman. Needless to say Kaoru could not leave well enough alone. She knew she could not have him yet she wanted him too much to relinquish the emotions she felt in his presence.

She noticed the softness, love and happiness in his eyes when he looked at Ami. She wanted these glances, coveted the care he took over his sister wishing it was her he instead. He cherished Ami above all else, and treated her like an incomparable treasure. She wanted to be his treasure. To be loved, unparalleled and irreplaceable to him.

These relationships were those she longed for as a child and had only achieved so late in life. Then again her 'childhood' if one could call it that was not exactly the most sought after…

'_1 guinea for the runt' shouted the auctioneer 'she can cook, clean, scrub and anything else you might have in mind' he said leering at the crowd gathering around for the auction._

'_I'll take her for the asking price' stated a clear calm voice. It was dark, smooth and velvety like molasses. The emotions the voice invoked within her were tranquillity and relief, yet one look in his eyes had her heart gripped in an icy fist. Her breath seized up and all panic deserted her in favour of an unfathomable emotion which she recognised surpassed her original fear. _

_As she was lead away, the other 'goods' being auctioned looked at her with sorrow. They knew her fate was worse than theirs, and in that moment her prior emotions were affirmed._

But the past had taught her to persevere against all odds, and for the first time in her life she wanted to have this man, even though it would not be suitable. Oh she had met desirable man in the preceding years but none like Kenshin…perhaps Misao could shed some light on how to make it all work.

* * *

Kenshin was feeling decidedly depressed for basically the whole duration of the journey back to London. The last conversation he'd had with Kaoru had left him with little hope of pursuing any relationship he might have aspired to have with her.

He spent the rest of the trip with Ami attempting to assuage his guilt at having her kidnapped whilst under his care, as well as trying to salve his heart against the obviously unwanted emotions he felt for Kaoru. He tried so hard not to watch her as she strode up and down the deck, or as the wind moulded her shirt to her beautiful body on the watchers tower. She was like an intense creation he could spend hours studying her every nuance and every expression.

He wasn't one to back down from something he needed so badly, but the haunted expression he saw in her eyes made him feel like he had somehow missed a piece of the puzzle. When she thought no one was looking she would sometimes slip into a trance and he could almost feel the disturbed emotions roll of her in waves. He wanted to be the one she confided in. The only person who knew all her secrets, her past and would mould her future with him forever.

_I'm adhering to your rules Kaoru…You refused my whole heart but a part of my heart will always belong to you…only you._

* * *

'I'm dismissing all of you for the next few days. Check in at White's to make keep up to date on anything, but most of all, enjoy your time in London while you can. I'm expecting more orders and anticipate an arduous journey at sea after this break. We'll meet back here after I've received all instructions. Remember to check at Whites for ALL updates. Dismissed.'

Kaoru felt a familiar sense of ease in the instructions she conveyed to her crew. They all knew the standards but she liked roughing them up and keeping them in line.

She couldn't forget the carefully blank expression on Kenshin's face when they were about to leave the port.

'_Thank You so much Kaoru San! You have helped my brother and I so much! We could never repay you or the kindness of your crew in a million years!' exclaimed a tearful Ami while hugging Kaoru repeatedly. 'You must call on us while you're in London!'_

'_Do you think it wise Ami dear? I'm not sure the Tonne would be so gracious as to accept me into their little faction. It may not reflect well on you and your family's name…' stated Kaoru trailing off as she watched Ami's face pinch with frustration._

'_I don't care! And neither does Kenshin! Do you Kenshin' she cried plaintively tugging his sleeve._

'_Of course Kamiya San is welcome to visit us anytime…we would be more than happy for you to call on us.' He stated, his expression revealing nothing._

_Kamiya San?_ Thought Kaoru, _what was that all about?_

* * *

Visiting Misao was always an adventure. Then again Misao was like an on land version of her on sea. She had her own crew and trained her people individually where Kaoru's were a mismatch of those from her past who had come upon their own talents unwittingly through experience.

'Hit it harder! Geez can't you even see what you're doing? Are you blind? NO YOU'RE NOT BLIND SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE AAAAAAAAAAAH you're hopeless' she hissed menacingly. Kaoru watched the scene from the dojo entrance and found the poor individual who had the unfortunate task of training with Misao one on one. Cowering on the floor as Misao leaned over him and hissed at him listing his various useless 'qualities' then instructing him to do an impossible 1000 strokes followed by a thorough wipe down of the dojo. 'I want it spotless' she stated before turning and noticing Kaoru poised in the doorframe.

'KAORU! AAAAH! You're back!' she screamed throwing herself into Kaoru's embrace. The two girls were like sisters and shared a familiar past and exactly the same present.

Misao, as always was a semi Lady, but nonetheless more of a lady than Kaoru was at sea. She always wore corseted dresses but with split skirts to allow for fighting should it be required at the drop of a hat. Today she wore a black dress, cap sleeves laced with red ribbon, low cut bodice with her hair pinned in disarray on top of her head. She sported a childish grin as she jumped excitedly around Kaoru as they made their way back to the main house.

'I got the message from Whites that you would be returning soon, but so early?'

'mmm the weather was good to us Misao Chan…and I missed you.'

'Uh oh' chimed Misao in a sing song voice

'What?'

'You've gone and done something haven't you?' she replied smilingly

'No I haven't gone and done anything! That's precisely the problem'

'So what's his name?'

'Who said he was the problem?'

'Stop deferring and fess up Kaoru Chan' she teased her emerald eyes sparkling 'I probably know him and if I don't then I know of him! Come on!'

'Alright! His name is –'

'Kenshin Himura!'

'----'

'Ah hah! I knew it! yeah, don't look so annoyed, I got wind that he'd gone to sea to find his sister who was kidnapped. All his friends are pretending that she went to the 'country estate' for a little downtime, but we know the truth. The thing is that, the Himura's are so well endowed and respected in London that everyone believed the story. How lame is that? But not surprising I guess' stated Misao evenly.

'Misao I know we're not meant to have the things normal people desire in life but do you think it would work between Kenshin and I?'

'I think it would, in fact perhaps I should introduce you to Aoshi Sama…he's Kenshin's best friend and quite the fine gentleman indeed' she winked 'and by fine I mean FINE. If you want it to work you will need to sacrifice a lot Kaoru' stated Misao in a more serious tone 'it's easier for me because I live on land but you…you're born for the sea. I know you feel restless without at least being at sea for a few months at a time. Would you sacrifice that to be with him?'

'I can try can't I?'

Without further prompting Misao outlined all the things she needed for her plan to work, and gradually she felt for the first time that staying on land might not be as painful as she had expected.

* * *

Kenshin felt the days after boarding at port, drag on. He accompanied Ami on her outings, tea parties and what not, with practiced enthusiasm. The inane questions the debutantes asked him only reminded him even more of the wit and beauty that Kaoru exuded with natural ease. He enjoyed his time on board and felt no need to pretend around her. With her he was just himself and he loved it that way.

Tonight he had to attend Almacks, an exclusive yet boring as ever ball which was indicative of ones acceptance by London's society. He had breathed a sigh of relief after receiving the invitation as it meant that no one knew of Ami's kidnapping and that her reputation remained untarnished.

After readying himself physically and emotionally for an evening of boredom in its entirety Kenshin escorted Ami to the ball in their carriage. She looked lovely in a white gown trimmed with red ribbon which matched the ribbons threaded in her hair and on the edge of her gloves. She looked like an innocent cherub. They're arrival was anticipated by many as their various acquaintances approached and solicited either a dance from Ami or a simple chat about what their trip to 'the country' was like.

Kenshin nodded politely and murmured a reply at the correct times while occasionally glancing around the room. His eyes, however connected with a familiar pair of azure orbs which he recognised instantly. He felt hot all over and a sudden need to walk up to her without any thought for what anyone else might think.

_What was SHE of all people doing here?_

**

* * *

**

Good, Bad and Ugly - Tell me what you think ;-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	6. Chapter 6 The Best of You

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other literary work I have quoted ;-)

** Treasured**

**Chapter 6 – The Best of You**

Her sapphire eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched him mingle his way towards her. He eventually spotted a tall gentleman with light blue eyes and black hair standing by the drinks table. His best friend Aoshi waited until Kenshin was close enough to lean in and hear what he had to say.

'Don't look directly at them but do you perchance know either of the two ladies standing near the gargoyle statue to the left of the staircase?' he murmured, sipping his punch carefully.

Aoshi watched the reflection of the short energetic girl with long black hair standing next to a taller girl.

'I know the shorter one. Misao Makimachi. She owns an estate on the edge of London. She is highly financially endowed, skilled at swordplay and martial arts. She is not well known amongst the Tonne but highly respected nonetheless.'

'Misao Makimachi? You know nothing about the other one then?'

'No, I've never seen her in my life'

'Introduce me,' stated Kenshin while Aoshi simply stared at his friends face. Kenshin would never willingly ask to be introduced to a female. He had a hard enough time getting rid of the ones trying to bag him for marriage. Placing his empty cup on the table he motioned for Kenshin to follow him to where both the women stood.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin approached with a taller man. Misao positively exuded energy as she anticipated the arrival of her 'Aoshi Sama' which she assumed was the gentleman approaching with Kenshin in tow.

Kenshin stood and stared at Kaoru as of he had never seen a more beautiful creature in all the land. At that moment Kaoru looked exquisite. Her dress was designed with silver and blue cobwebs splayed over her skirt. The bodice was cut low at the front and high at the back with puffed cap sleeves. The actual colour of the dress shimmered somewhere between iridescent blues and silver. She simply took his breath away. Without waiting for an introduction he took her hand and kissed it lightly, savouring the softness of her skin.

'May I have this dance, my lady'

'I told you Kenshin, I am no lady-'

'And I would do best to remember that in the future…how could I ever forget?'

Smiling she allowed him to guide her onto to the dance floor and position himself for the Dance of Netherfield.

It was a dance of lovers with slow rotating movements and close contact with ones dance partner. Kaoru knew the dance resembled their relationship so well. Their hands touched and their bodies flowed so closely. As Kenshin held her hip against his in dance she could feel his heat, and the moments they separated were like torture. Each time she changed partners she could feel his gaze boring into her, knowing he hated each man who touched her.

_Why was she being like this…why is Kaoru here when she said we had no future…_

As she came back to being his partner for the last segments of the dance he held her closely and whispered.

'I can't see you and not have you Kaoru. You said we couldn't be, so why are you here,' he demanded roughly.

'The maze, in 5 minutes,' was all she whispered back.

The final moments of the dance concluded and after a bow, Kenshin strode away towards the garden and away from probing eyes. They were all surprised at his choice of dance partner. The girl was new, unknown and Kenshin was not known to ask for dances lightly. He only danced with those who he knew would not misconstrue their relationship.

He waited impatiently in the maze entrance and was still taken aback by Kaoru's beauty as she strolled, no glided towards him.

He stared at her until she moved forward and linked her arm with his and progressed into the maze. They walked in complete silence until they reached the centre where a large magnolia tree grew overlooking a love swing which shifted slightly in the breeze.

Pulling him down onto the swing she laid her head on his shoulder and stated the sweetest words he thought he had ever heard.

'I don't think I could ever be without you Kenshin'

Placing his hand under her chin and pushed her head up until he could press a small light kiss on her lips.

'Don't say anything else…I just want this moment to go on forever' his voice hoarse with desire.

* * *

'_You're a good little girl aren't you,' he sneered coldly_

'_Please! I'm begging you' sobbed the girl 'what have I done to deserve this' she whispered._

_The man ignored the girl's cries and pushed her onto the bed._

_Kaoru had been forcefully concealed under the bed by Sakura. She lay on her stomach listening to the man who bought her rape Sakura repeatedly. She knew her own fate hung in the balance. Yet Sakura had not once told her what her nights were like. Only now did she find out. She could hear the man's deep grunting and Sakura's low moans filled with disgust, pain and anguish._

_Kaoru felt deep sorrow so profound her heart hurt and her breathes became short with the rising hysteria. Sakura…_

Kaoru woke with a start. Her back stinging in remembrance of the painful past she thought she had left behind. Yet somehow it continued to haunt her relentlessly. These scars were her symbol of her fight to freedom and an icon of her despondent past. Kaoru had not re-called that particular memory for a while. It was usually the other one she hated the most, which appeared incessantly. _That memory…I need reminders like this…I'll never forget you Sakura…Never._

Kenshin opened his eyes and watched as Kaoru slipped from the bed with his shirt wrapped around her frame. She shuffled to the mirror and appeared to be captivated by something she saw there. Turning so her back was diagonally to the mirror, she lifted the shirt and bit her lip as she inspected what she saw before letting the shirt fall again.

Kenshin held back a cry of pain as he saw her back reflected in the mirror. It was ravaged with whiplash scars. The healed welts had mottled her back in a myriad of deep pink and white lashes. _How had he not felt those scars when they made love? Dear god…Kaoru was right; how much she has suffered I'll never be able to comprehend…_

Kaoru sighed and watched Kenshin sleep as the sunlight streamed through the curtains and lit upon his slumbering figure. He looked like a fallen angel with his flame red hair and muscular physique. Kenshin could feel her gaze as she watched his chest rise and fall steadily in sleep. He was so flawless, so graceful. Unmarked, precious and unfettered by a dark past. His perfection and in many ways his innocence regarding how terrible life could be made her love him even more. He showed her that love could lighten pain and enhance the beauty of life in so many ways.

He only just managed to catch her soft words. Had he not strained to hear her voice, he would have missed it altogether. 'I'll never submit. Never relinquish you.' Gently Kaoru lay down next to him, placing her hands over his as he turned into her embrace. Kaoru did not know how she would feel the next time she woke up. All she wanted was to feel this moment and all its beauty.

* * *

By the time Kaoru had woken again Kenshin had already bathed and waited contentedly for her to awaken.

'Morning'

Grimacing Kaoru pulled all the pillows and blankets over her head until only a tuft of ebony hair was visible in the mountain of white linen. Chuckling Kenshin lifted the pillows away from her burrowing figure and presented her with a cup of hot tea.

'Drink, bath, dress and then we'll walk in the park? I took the liberty of arranging for some clothes to be delivered in your size' he stated pointing to a lovely day gown in buttercup yellow with matching bonnet, kid shoes and reticule. Next to the dress however lay a pair of breeches, shirt, tan coat and matching tan boots.

'Men's clothes?' she enquired lifting and eyebrow

'I wasn't sure which you would prefer to wear today…' he trailed off

Smiling Kaoru grasped his shirt and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

'Ask what sweetness of thy kiss is…Ask thyself what beauty is…You are a truly wonderful man.'

'I'm glad you think so,' he whispered 'We need to talk about a lot of things Kaoru,' he continued in an even tone. 'I won't accept anything less than everything. You have known this from the beginning. You need to tell me what your connections to the Prince are…and don't even try convincing me you don't because I know better.'

Kaoru remained motionless on the bed before turning and grinning at him over her shoulder.

'Well, who would have thought that mouse had friends in high places,' she said lifting her eyebrow. 'And how is it that you know dear Prinny?'

'This conversation is not about me, it's about you-'

'_Kenshin Himura; Age 28; a formidable warrior of Prince's royal regiment. Served in France for 5 years before returning to London after earning his reputation as 'Himura Battousai'. _Began Kaoru in a tone befitting the style and measure of an narrator reciting a documentary.

_Is known in financial circles to be quite knowledgeable and has invested his funds in many speculative Agribusiness ventures which have performed phenomenally well. _

_Presently you have funded a new venture which involves breeding two particular breed of cows, producing a hybrid cow which is easier to look after, contains 50 more meat and creates 2 more litres of milk. Kenshin Himura is currently unmarried and maintains a high position in the political arena. I am well aware that you are an overt operative for Prinny himself. And because I live in the shadows and yet have such intimate information, what do you think I am?' _

* * *

**Thanks to Alzywme for editing once again!**

**Tell me what you think :-)**

**cheers,**

**Iuvenalis.**


	7. Chapter 7 Imaginary Vigil

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**Treasured**

**Chapter 7 - Imaginary Vigil**

_It's only an imaginary vigil that we keep_

_You salvage what you need_

_I'll take the love you leave…_

_I love your way_

_I can't explain_

_What made me change_

_I love your way…_

The words echoed through Kenshin's mind as he mutely watched the flames burn through the tinged brown alcohol. He couldn't place in his mind what Kaoru's words had done to him.

_Fuuchoiun is a ship utilised frequently in piracy and smuggling between Japan and England. She belongs to me Kenshin. Prinny assigned us to the task of befriending smugglers and pirates for the sole purpose of gathering information and releasing disinformation in circles which he cannot frequent himself. You are his overt operatives, We, Misao and I, are covert. You and Shinomori are his political consorts and do his bidding out in the open, and we work in the shadows…when we emerge there will be others to replace us, but leaving will be difficult. It is almost as if one must die in order to protect their future…I always wondered what it would be like to die on a double edged sword…_

'_Die?'_

'_Out of the chill and the shadow_

_Into the thrill and the shrine_

_Out of the dearth and the famine_

_Into the fullness divine.'_

* * *

Kaoru appeared to be greatly burdened by some news soon after she had told him of her love for him. Her mind seemed to be heavily weighed down with thoughts of this matter which she would not, under any circumstances divulge to him. Kenshin knew that Sano knew, and although the tall man and himself had built a rapport Sano was not breaking his word to Kaoru.

'Sano, is there anything that you need which I can have the pleasure of providing you with while you stay in London?'

'Nah Kenshin, I'll only be here for a few weeks at most…I'll find something to occupy myself,' he said looking away. Kenshin knew the Sano had already been occupied by something, and he had an inkling as to what it might be. During the last few days Kaoru had stayed with him and met his friends during the day, and stayed each blissful night. Megumi, the hostess of the Almacks, was a well known and beautiful Widower who had been trying to bag Kenshin for months. He had great respect for the woman, and suspected that Sano's nonchalant stance belied his interest in the beautiful yet cunning Lady Megumi.

'Oh well Aoshi, Misao, myself and Kaoru are going for a picnic this afternoon.'

'Sounds like fun-' his tone implying the complete opposite.

'Oh and did I forget to mention that Miss Megumi will be there? She kindly offered to supply us with her delicious turkey salad sandwiches,' he stated smiling innocently at Sano. Clearing his throat Sano recognised the gleam in the shorter mans eyes. It was an expression which intimated that he knew of Sano's interest in Megumi and wanted something in return for an introduction.

'What do you want Kenshin?'

'I'll introduce you to Miss Megumi and you can come to the picnic, IF you give me piece of information.'

'What type of information?'

'Personal.'

'Deal. Shoot.'

'What is it that Kaoru is so worried about of late? And why has she taken to avoiding me during the day?'

'Jou-chan is weird like that Kenshin…She's worried that by openly expressing her relationship with you she may compromise you and herself. Basically she cares for you…but one wrong move on her part and you and your family will be in great danger-'

'But Kaoru is Family now, surely she knows that? Family always protect one another regardless…'

'Ah Kenshin, I know you have fought in many different battles, but you have always emerged unscathed. You may have seen men fighting, killing, maiming, but that brutality is hardly a comparison to what Jou-chan and I have escaped. We know you have exceptional skills at battle and have witnessed the pettiness of men but have you seen the cruelty of the aristocratic breed? I know you're not one of them, but she has lost many to a particular brand of truculence. You will never be exposed to it and she's glad of it, but by that same token you cannot begin to imagine the pain…Abandonment is something we are familiar with Kenshin and these wounds are intangible. She doesn't want to lose you, and at the same time she almost can't afford to have you…does that make sense?'

Kenshin had always known that Sano was philosophical at heart and he suspected that this was one of the few times he would witness it.

'_I slept and dreamed that life was __beauty_

_I woke - and found that life was duty_

_Was my dream, then, a shadowy lie?_

_Toil on, sad heart, courageously,_

_And thou shalt find thy dream shall be_

_A noonday light and truth to these…'_

He wanted so badly for Kaoru to be in his life. He wanted to erase all the pain and replace it with all the memories of love, compassion and happiness. Then again, he would never understand her life, and he doubted he would ever be able to comprehend her pain.

* * *

Kaoru steepled her fingers together and watched the prince pace his study restlessly. Letting her head fall back she contemplated the options available to her and her crew.

'Kaoru, you know that this uprising has to be dealt with…and I know that you want to take a break-'

'I'm not taking a break Prinny, I'm leaving,' she sighed.

Grimacing the Prince tried to work around what Kaoru had said. He couldn't lose her now, not when she was the best he had.

'I will, however deal with this problem. It will be my last.'

'Kaoru... Do you realise how difficult it will be assimilate yourself in high society? I'm not saying that there's no hope, but Kenshin is what we dub as the king's of the aristocratic. He may not be selfish, and arrogant but he is certainly rich and within the public eye. Have you thought about how you will cope with this?'

'Is love not a good enough reason to try Prinny? My relationship with Kenshin is not under discussion. Your problem however will not go away by simply talking about it. I will talk with Misao and return with the details,' she stated concluding their little discussion. The prince sighed and nodded in resignation.

'I'll await your plans.'

* * *

Kaoru strode out of the study and straight into the bathroom down the hall. She changed swiftly into a pre-corsetted pink dress which any high born lady visiting the king would wear. Shaking out her reticule she exited the bathroom and made her way out of the castle using the common routes. How exactly was she going to explain to Kenshin that she had one last job to complete? Especially one that she may never return from? Moreover the name that Prinny had mentioned froze Kaoru's heart. That man had almost destroyed her once, and she wouldn't let him do it again.

'_Don't you love your daddy Kaoru?' he murmured in her ear as he cradled her in his arms, his hand roaming appreciatively over her body before resting on the bare skin of her inner thigh . Kaoru almost cringed but she knew it would be worse if she reacted in that manner. Instead she nodded unsteadily at his deceptively calm question. _

'_That's my girl,' he growled in anticipation. 'Now show daddy why he loves you.'_

_Kaoru turned to face her master. There was no turning back now…_

As Kaoru shifted out of her vivid nightmare, she could not think of a time when her wits, strength and courage had been tested in such a manner since she had left that place.

* * *

Sorry all my chapters took so long :-s

As always, tll me what you think!

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	8. Chapter 8 Perception

**Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Perception 

The knife landed dead centre between the man's outspread middle and forefinger.

'Nice shot.' he stuttered nervously

'It wasn't - I missed.' hissed Kaoru menacingly.

Misao stood negligently with her back against the wall. She'd seen Kaoru worked up before and this wasn't really new, though she had to admit that the captain exhibited her emotional displays with care. They were always controlled and usually laced with an omnipresent menace which the victim could sense a kilometre away. This was different. Kaoru was going all out in a bid for information about whatever. _This is crazy_ thought Misao, watching through hooded eyes as the man continued to work himself into circles trying to answer Kaoru's questions.

'Captain.' she interrupted the blubbering man 'time' she stated lifting her eyebrows in warning.

During questionings Misao only received an allocated time with the prisoner. Although the guard were willing to accept bribes, there was only so far that they were willing to go for money.

Kaoru shoved the man roughly back into his chair, prying her knife out of the desk, throwing him a look of pure disgust before striding through the door. Misao followed suit and hurried to keep up with the taller woman.

As they approached the back dungeon doors she whistled for the coach which rolled forward allowing them to enter it without being seen.

'Kaoru what's wrong?'

Kaoru sighed and let her head fall back with a thump. Closing her eyes she brought her hand up to knead the knots out of her neck and shoulder.

'I thought I'd left it all behind.' she whispered so Misao could barely hear.

'You have.' affirmed Misao strongly. She knew of Kaoru's harrowed past, and everything from it was essentially destroyed. Everyone knew that.

'I haven't.' Misao's heart quelled with concern in her friends behaviour. Kaoru sounded resigned, defeated, and most of all afraid.

'I know I asked once, but I'm going to ask again Kaoru. There is something you're not telling me – what is it?'

'He's back.'

'Who?' Misao responded genuinely confused.

Kaoru placed her hand over her lower right abdomen and grimaced and Misao blanched in recognition of the gesture.

'I thought he was dead.' she whispered equally shocked and torn.

'He will be.' responded Kaoru in a low menacing tone.

* * *

Misao left Kaoru in their private dojo for some light Katas which she engaged in when confused or contemplating. Striding into her study she decided that this mission was definitely one which needed full back up and all the necessary forces to win. This was no half arsed "we'll be fine" issue. It was life and death.

Picking up her favourite feathered quill she began the missive which had never deigned to write in the past.

* * *

Aoshi was becoming more pissed off as the minutes ticked by. _Bloody idiots with their stupid -_

'A letter just arrived for you sir.' intoned the elderly butler standing next to his desk with a tray and said mail on top.

'Aa.' he replied picking up the letter and wondering at the seal which he recognised from other letters that the lady in question had sent him n the past.

_To Mr Shinomori,_

_Do not be alarmed at what you are about to read, but know that what I am about to reveal is both highly dangerous and highly sought after information. I am sure you are aware of my position within the Prince's militia, which is similar to Kaoru's. No doubt Mr Himura will have discussed with you the type of missions we are assigned, moreover this knowledge will highlight the distinctly irregular position which I am taking in writing to you._

_Kaoru plans to make this upcoming mission her very last. You cannot under any circumstances reveal to Mr Himura or Kaoru any of the information in this letter. If you do, then I will know, and believe me, your castigation will be swift and unseen even to your trained eye. _

_A large number of pirates are operating under a new ring of higher powers. In the past such high powered individuals have been pirates who have sought to rise above the rest, but this case is different. It would appear that a drug cartel and slave run is being operated and channelled from the gentry of London. These aristocrats who are involved however have departed from the moral station within society and are engaging in highly duplicit acts of crime._

_Upon further investigation it would appear the drug ring is being handled by young children, who are then sold as sexual slaves once they come of age. This age is usually 12 the youngest being 10. It has been running smoothly for the last 5 years due to the implicit silence and accord reached by those involved. There is one particular individual, however who seems to have a particular interest and distinct control over this "project". To bring him down would result in the unravelling of the whole operation._

_These operations span from England to France, and on to Italy. We suspect that they have progressed further afield but have no jurisdiction. You can appreciate why I am appealing to you for your armed forces. Although Kaoru myself and my team are highly skilled, we cannot bring this operation down alone. Do this and I will be in your debt for one favour, and one favour alone._

_Whites at 11pm, and come alone. _

_Sincerely _

_Misao Makimachi._

Aoshi blinked at missive once more in quiet disbelief. The little knife wielding mystery woman who had been leading him on had finally thrown down the gauntlet. He definitely felt more for the woman than he let on, and he wasn't about to let her do this mission alone.

He realised that there was no way he would be able to withdraw with his forces without Kenshin realising that something was wrong. Misao had placed him in a difficult position.

* * *

It was difficult for Aoshi to assimilate himself into the background. He was not a natural chameleon and this was how he found himself the centre of attention in Whites surrounded by a number of women. Some let loose a few choice words describing what they'd like to do to him in private, to which he did not deign to respond. Where was Misao? As he thought that his last hope of escaping had vanished, he spotted her. She had sprawled herself over a bench in the back corner of the club morosely nursing a mug of alcohol. She didn't look up as he slid onto the bench across from her.

'Is that what you call dressing down?' she drawled.

'It was the best I could do.' he replied shortly.

'Bill! A mug for my man here.' she yelled out to the bartender who immediately moved to fulfil her request. Aoshi contemplated the mug of ale placed in front of him, before a taking a slow sip. It took every ounce of his inherent minimalist nature to not grimace at the disgusting liquid. Truly, his mouth had gone numb from the horrid taste.

'Don't ask.' commented Misao after noticing his face tighten with disgust. 'SO I assume that your presence here means that you'll help me' This time she didn't bother being coy and looked straight at him.

Aoshi merely nodded in response and waited for her to continue.

'This cartel we're up against would have been a little easier to deal with if there were not personal issues involved. Kaoru is the epitome of what a great woman can be. What she is now reflects all the pain of her past, though you wouldn't have thought her life could have been that bad. Kaoru hasn't actually told me everything of what had happened to her during her childhood, but I have certainly been exposed to elements of it.' Misao sighed with complete frustration 'After only seeing those small snippets, I was left feeling absolutely terrified. There was a man who owned Kaoru before she took to the seas.'

'Kaoru was a slave?'

'Not only that. She was also prostituted on a regular basis as a child and as a teenager. The man who owned her was an aristocrat who has gone underground for some time now. Many believe him to be dead, we however, know better.'

'Why would anyone think he had died in the first place?'

'Kaoru burnt down his house, thinking that he was in it.'

'When?'

'Only months before she became an agent at the age of fifteen' murmured Misao counting silently in her head 'So that would make it seven years ago. Though now we believe he is responsible for these underground activities - drugs, slavery and prostitution.'

'What evidence is there to support this conjecture?'

'His name is linked to every "legitimate" business venture used as a cover for these illicit operations. Moreover, he has been sighted in the company of those who we know with absolute certainty are deeply involved in these ventures.'

'Names?'

'The one person who concerns us most urgently – Shishio Makoto. He was Kaoru's master and she will do everything in her power to destroy him, even if it means sacrificing herself.' She stated quietly.

'I've never heard of him.'

'Of course you haven't.' she sighed. 'He left the London social scene long before you arrived.'

'Any others?'

'Raijuta, Takeda Kanryu, and Udo Jinei.', she paused, waiting for any signs of recognition on his face.

'What do you suggest we do?'

Misao remained outwardly impassive to his question, but was silently basking in happiness. He had acknowledged that she had an opinion and that her thoughts had bearing on his own decisions.

'Kaoru has already begun her plans, but I believe she will go for Shishio first. It is our understanding that he holds the hold operation above ground, which essentially outwardly verifies his public existence. He's never actually seen in person but he provides cover from the public eye via a legitimate business venture. Without him there would be nothing and everything would fall to pieces. Although Shishio is important, everyone needs to be dealt with simultaneously, which will be difficult considering the enormity of their operations. Kaoru's judgment is severely clouded at the moment and Prinny told her that specifically Shishio was to be dealt with. Rational Kaoru would see that more would be needed to bring this down. But right now all she can see is redemption.'

'I have never been in such a situation, nor can I fully comprehend her feelings.' Began Aoshi slowly 'But Kamiya mist be given leave considering her past, which you obviously know is significantly marred. I do not think I would be able to rationalise in such circumstances.' He commented shortly 'the best we can do is allow her to fulfil her own needs while we work in the background to complete ours.'

'Good. I don't want Kaoru to think I called on extra forces because I was afraid that she was lacking in some way. I think she needs to do this, and I will do everything in my power to bring this cartel down. This is why I want you to keep these arrangements a secret. If Kaoru knows then she will deliberately distance herself from everyone which will make it harder for us.'

Misao felt slightly pacified after her talk with Aoshi, but that didn't mean she felt any less anxious. Kaoru had been like a rock to everyone she knew for so many years. She had brought so many of them out the darkness, shown them that life was meant to be hard, but that didn't mean that they had to give up. She was familiar with what Kaoru's past was like, but she had never openly spoken about her childhood – if one could call it that. Very few were privy to the explicit details of her sordid nightmare of the past and even fewer knew that Kaoru was haunted by it. She wanted so much for Kaoru; happiness, love, and care from someone who would do anything for her. It was time she showed Kaoru how much her friendship meant to herself and to Kaoru's crew. They would beat this. She knew it in her heart: there was simply no other option.

* * *

Sorry about the wait :-s really sorry! 

and thanks to Dianne for Beta Reading this ;-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis.


End file.
